


【EC】强制潜入

by PrinceSisyphus



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSisyphus/pseuds/PrinceSisyphus





	【EC】强制潜入

abo 黑道头头万a x卧底查o  
！！！逻辑为车而存在！！！！  
有能力比原设弱很多 abo描写不多 没剧情  
有些地方可能会有控制不住的沙雕成分（orz

私设多 ooc致歉 第一次写这样的 请多包涵  
害ao3搞死我了

在得知万磁王准备在边境搞一波大惊喜时，Charles受托潜伏进兄弟会获取相关的情报，以阻止兄弟会的行动。

“毕竟心灵感应类的能力还是比较稀少的。”Raven耸了耸肩，安慰面前明显因无法拒绝的打扰而烦躁的人，说着就整理好了兄弟会的资料，把Charles的假身份安排妥当。还不忘在他出发前做一个加油的手势。

道上著名的情报名媛白皇后举办了一场盛大的party，以庆祝她终于掠夺到了心仪的“猎物”——这是订婚典礼后的狂欢party。Charles根据情报来到这里，把玩着手中的邀请函，活跃在人群之间。 材料大商Xavier家的继承人，这个名号也算响亮，但由于 Xavier并不在道上高调出行，所以并没有多少人清楚Charles的身份。他以Francis介绍自己倒也不为过，毕竟中间名也是名字。

卧底并不是Charles的本职工作，他在自己的实验室待的好好的，要不是需求心灵感应的能力来获取情报，也许他现在在酒吧里嗨皮呢。

当然，他现在也算是在包场酒吧里寻求刺激。比如，一位穿黑色高领的目标先生。

Charles故意拿起一杯花里胡哨、看起来就被调得度数不低的酒，和面前的女士攀谈，却将自己的侧脸调整到能被目标，也就是Erik看清楚的角度。满含笑意的蓝眼睛时不时俏皮地眨着，看样子开了几个逗女士开心的玩笑。白皙的皮肤衬着嘴唇更加诱惑，更别说小酌一口后无意识的舔唇。

逐渐有更多的人靠过来，围在美人身边总是开心的。Charles却用那海般的眼睛向Erik发来邀请。“我只需要拿到情报就好了，也许享受一晚更好不是么。”Charles这么想着，眼神扫过男人深邃的灰色眼睛，散发成熟男人魅力的完美身材，然后猛得咽下一口酒。该死的，他真辣。

————

凭借自己让人放松警惕的笑容和同样不容小觑的大脑，Charles很快便融入兄弟会，时不时会提出一些实用有效的管理建议，顺便向万磁王展现一下自己的笑容。即使副手对于突然混的风生水起的Charles满怀警惕，Erik却并没有多做什么，放任他获得兄弟会成员的认可与信任:“会里总还是需要一些特别血液，不是吗。”

年轻男人很容易擦出暧昧的火花，特别在两个人内心都有点什么想法的时候。Charles显然不愿意错过一位人间难得的帅男人，Erik看起来活特别好不是吗，而且床上肯定更容易套出一些话来。于是，在关于边境行动的会议上，Charles单手托着下巴，装作认真地听着万磁王讲话，桌子下的腿却有意无意进行一些摩擦。

Erik对于这位新晋的智囊先生并不抱有敌意，他甚至觉得对方的眼睛可以将他看醉。似乎是感受到了邀请，Erik隐晦地向Charles投去兴味的目光，呼吸渐渐有些急促，不过仍然有条不紊地发表言论。

“就到这里吧，angel你去把接下来的行程安排一下，Francis你跟我来。”Erik站起来，仿佛无意碰了一下Charles翘起的脚尖，然后带着人走到里室。

Charles把调笑的神情收了收，问道:“Sir，请问需要我做什么事吗。”Erik背对着他，打开了一层抽屉，示意Charles到他身边来，“Sir？”

话音未落，Chares忽然感到双腿有些发软，跌在了男人怀里。

“怎么，害怕了？”Erik释放出一些信息素，伏特加的味道试探着缠上Charles的身体，Charles身上冒出了细细的汗，下意识地咬住了嘴唇，巧克力醇香的味道慢慢被勾了出来。Charles的眼睛稍微有些湿润了，他直直盯着Erik，刻意露出委屈的表情，好像在控诉眼前男人的不怀好意。Erik低声笑了笑:“我以为，这正是你想要的。”然后一下一下抚着眼前纤瘦的腰肢，捏了把腰侧一点点的软肉。Charles有些吃痛“嘶—”得呻吟出声，轻轻扭动腰肢表示不满，却诚实地吻了上去。两人交换了一个湿漉漉的吻后，Charles暗示地叫了一声“Sir...”

“Erik，叫我的名字。”

Charles从善如流地散发巧克力的香甜 “Erik...”接着被Erik按着手拖去了对方的上衣。

正当Charles解下衣服扣子的时候，“咔哒”的一声在迷醉的气氛里尤其突出——他的手被铁链锁上了。感受到Charles诧异的目光，Erik安抚地顺着他柔软的头发，笑着说出来让Charles大吃一惊的内容:“噢，别像受惊的小动物一样看着我，Charles。我可忍不住。”

“你知道？！”  
Charles抵抗地晃动，铁链碰撞的声音让Erik更加兴奋。Erik轻抚捏出红痕的地方，带着老茧的食指划过，疼痛间隐隐约约生出快感。不规矩的右手顺着腰线一路向下，烈酒的味道也越来越浓烈，诱导着猎物受自己的支配。  
双手被锁链束缚着，漂亮的蓝色眼睛被眼罩遮着看不见一丝光线,浓烈的信息素使他聪明的大脑想不到情欲之外的东西。Erik的所作所为让Charles顿生不安，挣扎地解释:

“Erik,你..唔！”

耳畔突然传来的粗重呼吸声清晰勾人，Charles被打断，只得紧咬着下唇不让自己发出声音。不过当Erik抚摸时，身子却不由自主得欢喜战栗。该死的，他都快被诱导发情了。Charles在理智尚存前，最后想着。

Erik早已起了反应:

“操，宝贝儿，你可真甜。”

Erik将Charles抱起面向墙壁，一边柔声哄着一边解下青年的皮带，急不可耐地扯下裤子，顺便用皮带抽打几下身下挺翘的臀部。看着软肉被打的轻颤的可爱模样，忍不住揉捏着。随着Erik手上动作，Charles止不住喘息，后穴早就湿透。Erik立马脱去他的上衣，将Charles抵在墙上。Charles的乳尖撞在冰冷的墙壁上，蹭的通红，痛感与快感迸发，惹得一声甜腻的尖叫。 Erik低声咒骂了句，再也忍不住，手指在幽丛深处探着，围着入口处打转。慢慢深探小口，由一指到两指，在内壁揉按，又模仿着抽插的动作来回运动。

Charles双手伏在墙上，微仰着脖子，大口大口吸气，乳尖被墙壁揉蹭的快感让他里面柔软温湿，惹得Erik轻笑。见时候差不多了，Erik便将硬得发疼的事物抵在入口周围，蹭着勾人，仔细伺候着一缩一缩的小口。慢慢进入，从浅伸入到深处，起先缓慢地一抽一插，深深将整根埋入，又慢慢拔出。逐渐加快速度，直捣最深处，大开大合地操着。随着一下下的剧烈顶弄，Charles不住地呻吟，甚至带了哭腔，生理泪水忍不住滴在地上。这在Erik耳里简直如天籁般动听。快速的挺动使得两人交接处水声连连啧啧作响，撞击声听得清清楚楚。Erik红了双眼，舌尖舔弄Charles的脖子，吮吸啃咬着留下红印。Charles尖叫一声，疼痛和快感如同潮水袭来淹没了他，连说求饶的气力都不剩。

Charles半硬的事物可怜兮兮地挂着墙壁，Erik狠狠顶弄一下，乳尖和事物就蹭一下。极致的极乐让Charles顶端泛了白浊，Erik腾出一只手来抽弄着，向上颠了几下，Charles顶不住地叫着:

“Erik,给我...啊嗯...”

“听话，Charles，等我一起。”

Charles根本受不了了，忍不住缩紧，里面愈加烫得惊人。Erik被夹得倒吸凉气，发狠使劲顶了两下，终于释放。一松手，温热的白浊淌了Erik满手，Erik一脸认真地尝了尝:“God，Charles，你知不知道自己有多可口。”

接着，Erik抱起Charles到床上，揭下他的眼罩，吻了吻哭得泛红的眼睛，然后直接堵住Charles的骂语。唇舌相抵，细细舔过Charles嘴中每一寸，津液翻搅，分开的时候勾出几道银丝。Erik眼中情欲更胜，而Charles已经完全发情了。Charles眼神迷离，再不想除了上车的其他事情。蓦然一发狠推到Erik，自己伏下身体含住Erik的老二舔舐吞吐。Erik被撩拨地眼睛发红，反身将Charles压在身下。左手抚摸过雪白的脖颈，揉搓一处处红印，随即趁着刚才余热压着Charles脖子，直接挺身而入。Charles配合地扭动身体，大肆浪叫:

“噢天，就是这样，操我Erik”

Erik被刺激地狠狠一定，快速挺动:“我操你操的爽吗，宝贝。给我生个孩子，怎么样？”

“我简直...啊哈，爱死你的老二了。Mark me.”Erik一发狠，猛的干入生殖腔，听到Charles的尖叫舒畅地笑了声，随着成结在穴内越胀越大。

“不行，哈，受不了了，啊Erik。”

“Charles，你是我的Omegle。”Erik咬住了Charles后颈柔软的那一寸皮肤，彻底完成了标记。


End file.
